Forbidden Planet
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de una historia de Tumblr, de Cassie Bones. "Comprando apresuradamente su entrada, corrió al interior del cine, aliviada al ver que las luces acababan de apagarse y que todavía no había nadie en la sala. Excepto un hombre."


_Historia original: "Forbidden Planet", de Cassie Bones_

* * *

Kate se sentía ridícula. No solo iba sola al cine, a ver una película que había visto ya cerca de cien veces, sino que encima llegaba tarde. Se había entretenido en el trabajo, como siempre, y después, Josh se había pasado por su piso para recoger el resto de sus cosas (por fin; habían roto hacía dos meses, justo antes de que se fuera a Haití) y a decir adiós, para siempre.

Se suponía que la película la haría sentirse mejor por todo esto y probablemente ya se había perdido los créditos iniciales. Comprando apresuradamente su entrada, un cartón de palomitas, un refresco enorme y un paquete de ositos de goma, corrió al interior del cine, aliviada al ver que las luces acababan de apagarse y que todavía no había nadie en la sala.

Excepto un hombre.

Él giró la cabeza en su dirección y aunque no podía ver su cara, Kate podía ver su mano indicándole que se acercara. Ella fue hasta él y se aproximó por la fila de sillas hasta que solo los separaba un asiento.

– Hola – dijo él en un susurro.

– Hola – respondió ella, sentándose a su lado. Dejó su refresco en el soporte y bajó el asiento contiguo para apoyar su cubo de palomitas. – ¿Quieres? – le preguntó. Sus padres siempre le decían que había que ser amable y dudaba que este hombre pudiera suponer ningún peligro para ella; estaba lamiendo un _flash_ de fresa.

– Ahora mismo no – respondió él. – ¿Has visto esta película alguna vez?

– Me la sé casi de memoria – contestó ella, riéndose por lo bajo.

– Yo también – dijo el hombre. – Es la favorita de mi hija.

– ¿Y dónde está ella? – preguntó Kate.

– Por ahí con sus amigos – suspiró él, dejando caer los hombros.

Aunque no podía ver su cara, Kate podía oír la resignación en su voz.

– ¿Adolescente? – cuestionó, divertida. Él asintió. – Se le pasará – añadió, mientras empezaba la película.

Estuvieron en silencio durante la mayor parte de la proyección, aunque Kate se inclinó un par de veces para susurrar cuáles eran sus partes favoritas o curiosidades sobre los actores, a lo que él respondió con algún comentario acerca del rodaje y las tomas falsas, haciéndola reír. Mientras tanto, los dos iban comiendo palomitas, y Kate le ofreció algún osito de goma a cambio de chocolatinas que había traído él.

Él era una compañía estupenda, decidió Kate. Estaba casi triste cuando la película acabó y las luces se encendieron.

Casi. Hasta que vio su cara.

– Eres… eres _Richard Castle_ – murmuró, mirándolo por primera vez. Él parecía tan estupefacto como estaba ella.

– Y tú eres… preciosa – respondió en un tono de pasmado.

Kate se sonrojó y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa tímida que asomó a sus labios.

– Quiero decir… – comenzó él de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta. – Sí, lo soy. Richard Castle, digo. Pero, eh… puedes llamarme Rick.

– Kate – respondió ella, sonriéndole. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado dos horas susurrando y flirteando en la oscuridad con su escritor favorito y _no se hubiera dado ni cuenta_? Esto era un sueño; tenía que serlo.

– Kate – repitió él, sonriendo mientras pronunciaba su nombre. – ¿Querrías, esto… ir a cenar una hamburguesa o algo? Conozco un restaurante muy bueno en esta misma calle.

– ¿Remy's? – preguntó Kate, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente.

– ¿Has estado alguna vez? – le preguntó Rick.

– Constantemente – le informó ella. – Hacen unos batidos buenísimos.

– En ese caso, ¿puedo invitarte a un batido?

– Claro – rio ella. – Me encantaría.

La sonrisa que iluminó la cara de Rick era más brillante que el sol y forzó una similar en la cara de Kate.

– Detrás de ti, señorita – dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia un lado.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y salió delante de él de la fila de asientos, con Rick pisándole los talones. Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó, permitiéndole guiarla por el pasillo y hacia el exterior del cine.

* * *

 _N/T: Siento la tardanza en publicar una nueva traducción. Me gustaría que hubiera sido más larga, pero no tengo tiempo para más. Tengo un par de historias seleccionadas, así que espero poder subir otra pronto._

 _Mientras tanto, si no lo habéis hecho, podéis echar un vistazo a mis historias originales, publicadas en mi otro perfil,_ _u/6748330/SeriesTherapy_

 _Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios; siempre me alegran el día :)_


End file.
